


pwp 卡尔顿

by Asuu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 双性卡尔顿，路人ABCx卡，暴卡





	pwp 卡尔顿

暴乱在附身到卡尔顿的那刻就察觉到了他身上的秘密。

“他们知道吗？”暴乱在他的身体里游动，低沉的声音像贴在了他的耳边。“有人知道吗？”

正在和员工讲话的卡尔顿停了两秒，抱着的手臂垂了下来，插进裤子的口袋里，再说话时笑容却变得更加亲和。

暴乱嗤笑他的伪装，而卡尔顿没有回答他，暴乱不再做声，他在窥探那一瞬间宿主涌进大脑的回忆片段。他还能看见更多，也能感知到卡尔顿带着微笑和他下属讲话时与表面不合的情绪。这个小插曲没有影响到他白天的工作，但是只有他自己和附着在他身体里的外星生物知道，到了夜晚，那些久违的噩梦又是怎么在他脑子里再次重复的。

他的三个洞都没闲着，雌穴里含着性器被身后的人撞得往前耸动，嘴里的阴茎插得更深，龟头顶进了喉咙。卡尔顿吐出半截，又用嘴唇包裹住仔细地舔吻，吮吸的水声比他下面淌着水的肉穴被操弄的声音还要大。躺在他身下的人不满地往上猛地挺动，卡尔顿呜咽一声攥紧了床单，肉棒从嘴里滑出，带出一道黏腻的水迹。他半边脸都是湿乎乎的液体，才大口喘了一声气，就被捏着下巴重新塞了进去。

他的身体不属于男人也不属于女人，两根阴茎插在他下体两个洞里，隔着中间一层肉前后抽插着。三个人的连接处几乎湿滑得让卡尔顿坐不住，分不清是他后穴的润滑液还是中间的洞里流出来淫液。

他卖力地给掐着他下巴操他嘴巴的男人口交，只为了让好歹一个人快点射出来。他身后的男人在他腰上留下痕迹，并乐此不疲，卡尔顿原本敏感怕痛，但此时顾不了身上会出现的淤青，在男人收紧的手掌里尽量扭着腰迎合不同的人。

“被操屁眼也能让你湿吗？”他身后的男人掰开他的臀肉，已经被操得艳红的肛口紧咬着肉棒吞吐。卡尔顿想摇头被按住了后脑，从被填满的嘴里含糊发出一声“No…”，面前的男人揪紧了他的头发顶到最深，卡尔顿睁大了他漂亮的眼睛，眼泪凝成水珠从贴在下眼睑的睫毛处缓缓往下流，到他被弄脏的下巴上。男人不准卡尔顿闭眼，逼他眼眶通红地流出了更多泪，才射进了他的喉咙里。

男人又在他温润的口腔里呆了一会儿才拔了出来，精液被一点不剩地堵进了喉咙。卡尔顿垂着头咳了两声，身后的人从后面掐住他的脖子往他身体里操，卡尔顿又抽泣起来，轻声念着“求你，别…”，但是没人理他。他的男性器官一直软着，躺着的人捏住他被撞得抖动的阴茎，坏心地使了力气，卡尔顿凄惨地哭起来，肉穴绞得更紧。

“别捏坏了。”有人说，他们恶劣笑在一起，然后他的乳头也被指甲掐住，不时往外拉扯。

他被插得好深，阴道里被精液洒满，男人才终于放了手。“你会怀孕吗？”他问，卡尔顿咬着唇不答话，一直使用他后穴的人拔出性器，揽过他的腰，滑进他正往外流着浊液雌穴。卡尔顿只轻微地挣扎了一下，就放弃无用的反抗，被捅进了最深处。

快要结束了，他告诉自己。男人按着他的小腹，从身后咬他尖尖的耳朵。“我们都往这里射，如果你怀孕了会是谁的呢？”

他们已经在里面射过好几回了，明明。昨天，前天，更早……卡尔顿用力闭上眼，男人的动作反而温柔起来，就好像他真的会为他怀孩子。

卡尔顿睁开眼，他的腹部很平坦，他不会怀孕。

“Riot?”

暴乱没有回应，卡尔顿等了等，在床上翻了个身，蜷起身体。

“抱抱我……”

片刻后他听见滑动的声音，暴乱从背后游动到他的胸口，包裹住他的身体。

“谢谢你。”卡尔顿把脸埋进他，暴乱紧紧黏着他的身体，卡尔顿环着手臂抱紧，并拢双腿磨蹭夹在腿间的分支。

暴乱流进他的衣服里，卡尔顿默许那些没有温度的流体抚摸他的身体，并发出叹息声。他太久没有让任何人类碰过自己，他厌恶性，也厌恶自己的身体。因为你看，他的身体并不像他所希望的那样无动于衷。

卡尔顿分开腿，那里已经湿了，在暴乱还没有真的碰到那里之前。他敞开身体无声地邀请，暴乱浮在空中具象化，舌头代替了其他地方把宿主的穴口舔得更湿。卡尔顿仰起脖子呻吟，腿分得更开，他想他这副样子一定淫荡极了，像以前那些强暴他的人所说的那样，他骨子里就是个荡妇。

“我以为你不想让别人碰你这里。”暴乱说，已经化出了分肢，抵住那块软肉。

“你可以，Riot。”卡尔顿说，像在献祭自己。如果他能怀孕就好了，他第一次这么想。他和暴乱结合，为了人类的未来，他可以繁衍。

“射在……里面，Riot……”这场性爱时长太久，卡尔顿身下的床单已经湿透，他自己的阴茎搭在小腹上，精液弄脏了身体。暴乱刺进了他的子宫，几乎要昏迷过去的卡尔顿崩起身体尖叫，热液灌满了他，那比好几个人类射在他身体里还要多。盛不住的精液被暴乱带出许多，几乎在拔出来的瞬间喷了出来，和卡尔顿腿间的液体融合在一起。

吐着浊液的肉穴一张一合，卡尔顿闭着眼睛累得意识不清。暴乱整个笼罩在他的身体上，舌头舔过他藏在眼皮后面的鹿一般的眼睛，和他身体其他地方。

“好梦。”暴乱说，重新融进他的身体里。


End file.
